


let me loosen you up

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [56]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin’s day has been exactly twenty-four types of terrible, and rather than recount them, she orders another drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me loosen you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuusuke/gifts).



Caitlin’s day has been exactly twenty-four types of terrible, and rather than recount them, she orders another drink. 

“What am I supposed to call you?” a lilting voice asks, and she turns to see Captain Cold’s sister. She continues as if Caitlin isn’t reaching for mace in her purse, “Since apparently I’m not allowed to call you uptight.” 

“Why are you here? You’re not supposed to be here!” 

The woman laughs, sitting beside her, “Public bar honey. Here, I’ll even start- my name is Lisa, you are?” 

Caitlin glares, sipping deeply from her rum and coke. It might not be the best idea, but it seems better than engaging with the enemy. 

Lisa shrugs, “Okay, I'll just keep calling you uptight-”

“Caitlin,” she spits out, though she means to hiss _Dr. Snow_. 

Lisa's smile somehow widens even more, “Pretty. I'll have to keep in mind that ice-cold beverages help… loosen you up.”

A shiver dances down Caitlin's back, and she's sure she didn't imagine all the innuendo packed into her last words. “You're going to start carrying a cooler every time you villain out on the town?”

Lisa winks, “Only if you promise to have another drink with me gorgeous.”


End file.
